record, strangulots et jeux d'echec
by SweN update
Summary: COMPLETE [JamesLily] Combien de vents James peut il prendre en un jour? comment les maraudeurs se débarassent ils du GloussGang ? Et Lily la Tigresse dans tout ça?
1. Un record à battre

**_Auteur : Swendaï & Papri-K_**

**_Genre : Général_**

**_Paring : James/Lily_**

**_Disclamers : Les persos de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas._**

**_Note : encore une co-écriture en compagnie de Papri-K, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie d'en lire plus. Nos chapitres sont très irréguliers, et si celui-ci est extrêmement court, certains sont 4 à 5 fois plus longs. Now… Enjoy reading !

* * *

_**

Chapter one : un record à battre

Par une douce soirée d'automne, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns était accoudé à la cheminée des gryffondors.

Il n'était pas seul : ses trois meilleurs amis étaient devant lui en train de deviser joyeusement.

Et derrière eux, un peu partout, s'agitaient un grand nombre de jeunes filles aux hormones tapageuses. Au troisième plan se tenaient les garçons, maudissant les maraudeurs et leur terrible pouvoir d'attraction.

Mais Sirius, égal à lui-même, se contentais d'ignorer royalement les membres du Glouss-Gang, ainsi qu'il avait surnommé son fan club.

« Padfoot, arête d'agiter tes cheveux comme ça ma poule, y en a qui vont nous faire un arrêt… » fit James en jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté à une jeune fille au rire suraigu. Aucune ne l'interresait et…

« Je n'agite pas mes cheveux ! »

Se rendant compte de la foule qui l'entourait, il s'assit prestement à côté de Remus, espérant échapper aux regards avides. En vain.

Au bout d'un moment, une personne se leva dans la salle, excédée par le bruit. Peter donna un inutile coup de coude à James, qui avait immédiatement repéré le mouvement et suivait la jeune fille des yeux.

« Woah ! Elle est vraiment… »

« Superbe. » finit Sirius, malgré lui.

La jeune fille se mit à crier :

« Une heure de colle à tout personne qui se mettrai à rire ou à émettre toute sorte de gloussements à partir de maintenant ! »

« Tes sur les nerf, Evans ? » Demanda James d'un ton innocent. « Tu devrais venir te détendre avec moi… »

« La ferme Potter, sinon tu sera le premier des collés ! »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, sous les yeux horrifiés du Glouss-Gang qui aurai tout donné pour recevoir une telle invite.

« 57 » nota Sirius, impassible.

« Je sais, alors ferme là » grogna James.

« Tu va peut être exploser ton record Prongs » fit le jeune loup-garou en levant les yeux de son roman.

« Humm j'en doute, 132 c'est quand même imbattable » sourit l'interpellé, « mais c'est tout de même la seule qui résiste à mon charme fou »

A ces mots, une pluie de coussins s'abattit sur sa tête.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! » Rugit Evans, brandissant sauvagement son carnet de colles.

Mais déjà, les quatre amis avaient disparus, laissant derrière eux une pagaille indescriptible et les gloussements de leur fan-club.

* * *

Swen: tu fais chier, ya même pas de Yaoi

Papri-K: ta gueule, tu pourris mon groove

Spécial kissu à Kurenai et Mylie, membres officielles du Glouss-Gang!

**je sais c'est court... on a droit à une ptite review?**


	2. Pas matinal ?

_hu hu le chapitre 2... il est un peu plus long celui là _

_sweeeen! tire toi et laisse les lire!_

_ta gueule, t'es toujours la première pour les commentaires foireux..._

_... Bonne lecture ..._

* * *

Chapter 2 : Pas matinal ?

Le lendemain, les maraudeurs se rendirent de bonne heure dans la grande salle car James avait un match de quidditch ce jour là, et qu'il ne voulait pas être freiné par la Glouss-Gang corporation.

« … et donc venir admirer le plus grand attrapeur de toute l'histoire de Poudlard… » Continua James en passant une main dans se cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus.

« Le plus grand ? Tu rêves, nabot » l'interrompit Sirius, un sourire éclairant son visage.

Ils enjambèrent les deux ou trois filles qui étaient tombées dans les pommes, et se placèrent au coin de la table réservée aux gryffondors. Cette table ne comptait pour l'instant qu'une seule personne, Lily Evans, plongée dans « L'histoire de Poudlard ».

J'espère que tu viendra me voir tout à l'heure » lança Potter dans sa direction.

Mais Lily ne daigna même pas lever les yeux.

« Paie Moony. Tu me dois Deux gallions » Fit Sirius en riant.

« Comment tu fais Prongs… te prendre un vent avant 8heure… Je pensais pas que c'était possible… » soupira Remus, en tendant 2 pièces d'or à son voisin.

« Ta gueule » grommela l'interpellé. « Et arrêtez de parier sur moi ! »

« on se fait de l'argent comme on peux » ricana Remus.

« Et avec toi on peut gagner gros ! »

« Evans ! Dis quelque chose ! Si je meurs tout à l'heure, tu regretteras éternellement de ne pas avoir voulu sortir avec moi ! »

« Je regretterai surtout de pas t'avoir tué moi-même » nota la jeune fille sans lever les yeux.

« Et de deux ! »

James semblait réellement déçu et, chose exeptionelle, garda le silence pendant le reste du repas.

Au bout de dix minutes, il quitta la salles et se dirigea vers le terrain sans même jeter un regard sur Lily qui, étrangement, s'en rendit compte et posa un regard sur les autres garçons qui paraissaient tout aussi étonnés.

Sirius lui lança un regard haineux, avant de suivre son meilleur ami.

Aussi calme que d'habitude, le studieux Remus continua à manger, assis aux côtés de Peter qui (après un moment d'indécision) avait préféré terminer son petit déjeuner.

Confuse, Lily quitta la pièce à son tour, frappée par la réaction de son agaçant prétendant. Pour la première fois, elle se mit à penser que ce gros lourd vantard et prétentieux était (peut-être) aussi un être humain.

Retournant à son dortoir, elle se prépara pour assister au match de quidditch, où elle s'était jurée de ne pas mettre les pieds.

Quelques instants plus tard, une cape sur les épaules et ses énormes livres en moins, elle descendit dans le hall surpeuplé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! » hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le brouhaha.

Son insigne de préfète brillant sur sa poitrine, elle se fraya un chemin vers le centre d'attraction de la petite foule d'élèves.

« Qu'est-ce que… Rogue ? »

Severus Rogue, un élève de serpentard, était en train de se débattre, affolé et les yeux pleins de larmes, ses deux jambes maigres dépassant d'une coure robe rose clair. Autour de lui, la foule hilare formait un petit cercle, où se tenaient Sirius Black et James Potter, plus enthousiastes que les autres, un long ruban beige à la main.

Voyant les larmes couler le long des joues de l'élève humilié, Lily ne se contrôla pas. Tremblante de colère, elle se dirigea vers l'attrapeur aux yeux noisette et le gifla de toutes ses forces, laissant une grande marque rouge.

« Tu es… Tu es pathétique ! » hurla-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Comment avait elle pu penser que ce sale petit orgueilleux, ce crétin arrogant, insolent, enfin bref que Potter avait un cœur et aurait pu être blessé par quoi que ce soit ? Inutile de le reconsidérer, ce bouffon resterai toujours le même, toujours aussi cruel, barbare et … terriblement mignon.

« Arrgh ! Il me GONFLE ! » grogna-t-elle en se maudissant intérieurement.

« Dois-je supposer que tu parles de James ? » fit la voix apaisante de Remus derrière elle.

« De quoi j'me mêle ? » grommela la jeune fille.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je le sache, évite de parler toute seule dans les couloirs » répondit-il en souriant calmement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne leur a rien dit ? Tu es PREFET ! »

« Je sais, mais il se trouve que je n'avais pas finit de déjeuner. »

« Tu es… comme eux ! Un imbécile ! »

« Oh… je vois… Tu sais, si James fais ça c'est en partie a cause de toi… »

« Ne… ne rejette pas la faute sur moi ! Si ce malade se défoule sur les autres, je n'y suis pour rien ! »

« Moi non plus » fit simplement remarquer Remus.

« Bien ! »

« Bien. »

La jeune fille rousse fit demi tour pour se rendre dans son dortoir, plus énervée encore. Lupin l'avait embrouillée, et à vrai dire, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Dès le départ de Lily, James avait souri faiblement avant de laisser tomber « servillus » et de se diriger vers le terrain, accompagné par les encouragements de la foule.

* * *

_Un timide merci à L'éclat de la lune, notre toute première revieweuse, en espèrant que celui ci t'aura plus aussi !_


	3. L'attaque de strangulots

Et c'est avec joie que nous vous présentons le chapitre 3, tapé cette fois par PapriK!

en espèrant que ça vous plaise...

bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapter 3: 

L'attaque des strangulots.

« Yeah! Gryffondor gagne ce match et une fois encore les Lions remportent une victoire éclatante grâce à la performance de POTTER! »

La voix du commentateur résonnait dans le stade où tous les élèves, ou presque, scandaient le nom de l'attrapeur génial.

A peine descendu de son balai, Potter fut entouré par une foule d'admirateurs (trices). Les yeux noisette parcoururent la foule, espérant repérer LE regard émeraude, en vain. Déçu, il se laissa cependant porter par ses fans jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Là bas, un petit festin l'attendait, prévu par les autres maraudeurs qui étaient allés faire un petit tour en cuisine. Il gratifia ses camarades de dortoir d'un petit discours où le mot « moi » fut répété maintes fois, et l'absence de la préfète fut vite oubliée. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, James fut de plus en plus grisé par la bierreaubeurre que lui versaient les nombreuses personnes qui l'entouraient. Lupin était déjà monté se coucher tandis que Sirius était en train de flirter outrageusement avec une jeune fille brune qui pensait que le plus beau jour de sa vie était enfin arrivé (vous m'excuserez si je m'identifie à elle... )

Peter, de son coté, se faisait supplier par une jeune blonde de se faire présenter à James, lequel était à présent en train de chanter une chanson... que le professeur MacGonagall n'aurait sans doute pas appréciée.

Il était près de quatre heures lorsque Sirius et Peter remontèrent dans le dortoir, trainant derrière eux un James à moitié débraillé.

- « Ha ah ah! Il me tarde de tarde de voir sa tête demain matin » Fit Sirius en riant, sans se soucier du sommeil de ses camarades de dortoir.

- « On dirais qu'il a essuyé une attaque du Glouss-gang » remarqua Peter, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

- « Effectivement, il a bien été attaqué par deux ou trois de ses membres. Je l'aurais secouru mais... »

- "Tu étais bien trop occupé avec cette fille..."

-"Laquelle?" demanda Remus, l'air amusé, "La petite rousse, la grande brune, ou la blondinette? A moins que tu parles de... c'est quoi son nom déjà?"

Et le lendemain, ce fut un Remus matinal qui réveilla les trois autres Maraudeurs en piteux état. Il hésita quelques secondes en voyant le filet de bave qui descendait le long de la joue de Sirius mais son appareil photo étant hors de portée, il décida qu'un petit chant serait idéal pour mettre ses compagnons de bonne humeur. Et c'est une voix stridente qui éveilla tout d'abord Peter, puis Sirius, lequel balança tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main au chanteur d'opérette.

-« Tu fais concurrence à la grosse Dame, imbécile! Qu'est-ce qui te prends? » Grommela James, émergent enfin des profondeurs de son oreiller.

-« ...Mon cher James, vous me semblez frais comme une rose en ce beau jour de... »

-« TA GUEUUULE!...argh ma tête »

- « Moony, t'es un grand malade » fit la voix ensommeillée de Black.

Le loup-garou lui adressa un immense sourire avant de reporter son attention sur James.

- « Alors, tu as passé une bonne nuit Prongs? Enfin, une bonne sieste, parce que deux heures de sommeil, ça n'a jamais reposé son homme... »

James émit un grognement et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Lorsqu'il la rabaissa, il émit un cri de surprise en regardant son bras.

- « Whoooah! C'est quoi, ça! »

- « On appelle ça des... suçons, je crois... et tu en a autant dans le cou et sur le visage, on dirais que tu t'es fait attaquer par un strangulot... Tu as enfin réussi à convaincre Lily? Elle était bourrée? »

- « ...Merde! Lily! »

- « J'en déduis que non... Attaque de groupe? »

Peter jeta un regard angoissé à James, puis répondit à Remus.

- « Il y avait Venitia, Jodie, et une blonde, tu sais... elle est en sixième année, il me semble »

A chaque nom évoqué, le visage de James palissait, jusqu'à atteindre une superbe verdâtre.

- « Et... Vous n'auriez pas pu faire quelque chose? Et Lily? Elle était là? Elle a vu quelque chose? »

- « Elle n'est même pas descendue mais... » Commença Peter

- « Enfin tu connais les filles, les rumeurs vont vite! » Finit Sirius, se remémorant la soirée de la veille. « Pour ma part, je suis sûr que tout le monde sait déjà ce que j'ai fait avec Ayla, Sally et... ah oui! Wendy. Zut! » Ajouta t-il après un temps de réflexion « les autres vont êtres encore plus collante après! »

- « Hey! On parlait de moi là! Qu'est ce que je vais faire! »

- « Tu vas exposer ton corps marqué, tel un martyr de... »

- « Ta gueule Moony, c'est pas le moment pour tes conneries » dit le petit brun, qui avait saisi ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.

- « Mmmmh ... Je crois qu'il a raison, Prongs. T'as pas d'autres solutions que de sortir comme ça et puis... elle va peut-être être jalouse... » Calcula rapidement Sirius;

- « Oh oui, c'est certain » dit Peter, « les filles ont besoins d'un déclic pour se rendre compte de leurs sentiments. Et en plus... »

- « Hey, d'ou tu t'y connais en filles? »Le coupa Sirius, agaçé « La seule que t'aie jamais touchée, c'est ta mère! »

Et c'est dans un éclat de rire commun que les maraudeurs sortirent de leur dortoir et se rendirent, après un passage à la salle d'eau, vers leur place réservée à la table des Gryffondors.

* * *

_Fufufu, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés..._

_ça doit être parce qu'il nya pas Lily dedans_

_Encore et toujours, un immense merci à celles qui nous soutiennent de leurs petites review sympas :_ L'Eclat de la Lune, Prongsynette, anne-laure0617 _et_ lauralavoiepelletier

_Des défauts? des qualités? votre horoscope du jour? quoi que vous disiez, reviewez, on adore!_


	4. Plan Foireux

_Milles excuses pour ce retard indigne de nous, mais la prof de philo à décidé des nous assasiner à coup de dissertation..._

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

« Ho merde, elle est là » Dit un James hésitant en s'asseyant à la table.

Il avait enfilé un énorme col roulé sous sa robe de sorcier afin de tenter –en vain- de camoufler les marques de sa nuit mouvementée.

Sirius s'assit avec classe à côté de lui, en lançant un « lashlabask ! » discret pour éjecter la jeune fille qui s'était agrippée à son bras.

Lupin adressa à James un sourire compatissant, puis regarda le superbe vol plané de la pauvre 2eme année qui avait tenté d'approcher Sirius.

Silencieuse, à l'autre bout de la table, Lily regardais le petit groupe d'un œil noir. Conformément aux doutes des garçons, elle avait effectivement entendu parler des exploits de Sirius et de James. Tandis que sa voisine de table se mettait à baver en regardant les garçons, elle se mit à les injurier :

« Ils n'ont vraiment aucun respect pour personne ! Abuser de la crédulité de ces filles… »

Sa voisine répondit « Tu crois que j'aurai des chances avec Black ? …il est si beau ! »

La préfète soupira, agacée, et se replongea dans son livre de potion.

« Ce petit crétin… » Pensa-t-elle, « encore à se pavaner avec… c'est un suçon ça ! Il en a partout… »

Interrompant le cours de ses pensées, James lui lança :

« Hey, Evans ! Si tu veux admirer mon corps parfait, pas la peine de faire semblant de lire… »

Elle sursauta et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, elle était en train de l'observer depuis près de 5 minutes.

« Espèce de… d'imbécile ! Comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole alors que tu as… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Elle avait faillit dire « alors que tu a passé le nuit à draguer d'autres filles ». Elle reprit :

« Alors que tu t'es attaqué à un élève sans défense ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas oublié ? Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne t'aie toujours pas collé ! »

Il sourit et répondit avec un clin d'œil :

« Ca me laisse une soirée de libre… Tu veux en profiter ? »

A la surprise générale, et surtout à celle de James elle se leva alors, s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

« OK. Rendez-vous ce soir à 19 heures, dans la salle de Mac Gonagall. » Et elle tourna les talons.

« … »

« Prongs ? Oh Prongs ! Tu m'entends ? »

« … »

« Laisse tomber Padfoot… il est déconnecté là. »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les quatre amis (suivis de près par un petit groupe glousseur) se dirigèrent vers les serres pour un cours de botanique.

« Ahhh ! Quel parc Mêêêrveilleux ! Ce buisson est vraiment… vraiment magnifique ! »

« Moony… fait le taire ou jle tape. » Grogna Sirius.

« _Silencio_ ! » fit Remus en agitant vaguement sa baguette. « On va devoir le supporter comme ça jusqu'à ce soir… »

« Non mais t'imagine qu'il a passé tout le cours de Binns à s'extasier. »

« Bon ok, là il est grave… Mais c'est normal. Tu serais pareil à sa place. Imagine tout le mal qu'il s'est donné… Hey mais, regarde ça ! Il touche plus le sol ! »

Peter, Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire en regardant James qui, effectivement, flottait à 10 cm au dessus de la pelouse.

« Mêêêêêêêêêêrveilleux ! »

« Non ! Ce fils de goule a brisé le sort ! »

« C'est James après tout… quasi impossible qu'il la ferme… »

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient chacun installés devant un Mimbelus Mimbletonia. James, toujours euphorique, admirait la plante.

« Oh ! Regardez moi ces magnifiques… heu… choses gonflées… »

Sortant sa baguette, il l'approcha des boules de la plante.

« Non ! » fit Lupin.

Mais trop tard : Le brun était déjà recouvert de pus verdâtre.

« … _Recurvite_… » Murmura-t-il sous le rire de Sirius.

« Ca va ? Hein ? » Demanda timidement Peter

« T'inquiète Wormtail, mon sublime visage n'a pas été affecté » sourit Potter.

Remus garda le silence. Le brusque changement de Lily l'inquiétait, et après le cours de botanique, il se décida à aller lui parler.

« Evans ? » fit le lycanthrope en se penchant au dessus de son épaule.

La salle commune était presque vide, et Sirius avait décider d'aller à Prés-au-Lard avec James ; ce qui laissait le château dans un calme relatif pour une bonne partie de l'après midi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lupin » fit la jeune fille en levant ses beaux yeux émeraude.

« C'est quoi ton plan ? Je te connais et c'est pas vraiment ton genre de te laisser faire… je sais même pas si tu as un cœur… »

« Laisse donc mon cœur inexistant là où il est, et occupe toi de toi ! Ceci ne concerne que Potter. »

« Très bien, mais souviens toi que nous serons tous contre toi si tu lui fais un sale coup… Il tient beaucoup à ce rendez-vous. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire ironique puis se repencha sur son livre. Soucieux, Remus la laissa seule et alla aider un groupe de première année à faire leurs exercices de métamorphose. Ce rendez-vous sentait le coup fourré. Mais évidemment, impossible de faire entendre raison à James…

* * *

Ainsi, le soir venu, James flotta jusqu'à la salle du professeur Mac Go. Elle était vide, mais il faut avouer que le jeune homme avait plus de ¾ d'heures d'avance.

Il s'assit donc et attendit. Puis il se leva, se rassit et passa la main dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois. Au bout d'une (longue) demi-heure, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et laissa entrer… le professeur Mac Gonagall.

« Hé bien Potter, c'est surprenant de vous voir arriver à l'heure ! » fit elle d'un ton sec.

James, abasourdi, n'eut aucune réaction.

« Votre camarade, Miss Evans, » continua la sorcière « M'a dit que vous désiriez revoir vos métamorphoses afin de préparer vos ASPIC de l'an prochain… Félicitation… »

« Mais professeur… »

« Pas de mais, je me doutais bien que votre ami Remus Lupin finirais par avoir une bonne influence sur vous… Dommage que Mr. Black ne suive pas le même chemin…

Le fait qu'il soit déjà largement au dessus du niveau requis pour les ASPIC ne semblait pas heurter le professeur, et malgré ses protestations, James passa toute la soirée à transformer des armoires en armures, des pains en pin et autres joyeusetés…

Ce n'est qu'au alentours de minuit qu'il put enfin s'échapper, laissant là une Mac Gonnagal avec l'impression de faire le plus beau métier du monde.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune des gryffondors, ses trois meilleurs amis lui sautèrent dessus.

« Alors, raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Hurla Peter.

« T'en a bien profité, veinard ! » Renchérit sirius.

Remus le regarda étrangement, mais garda le silence une fois de plus.

L'attrapeur s'écroula dans un fauteuil et déclara d'une voix éteinte :

« Elle m'a donné rendez-vous dans la salle de Mac Go… et dans le bureau, y avait QUE cette vielle harpie… Putain ! Elle s'est foutue de ma gueule ! »

« Je t'avais prévenu » lâcha Remus, tandis que Potter se relevait d'un bon, fonçant vers le dortoir des filles en hurlant. Après avoir déclenché l'alarme anti-male, il disparut dans son propre dortoir, furieux.

« Laisse… » Dit Remus, retenant Sirius par le bras.

« Cette sale petite goule… elle va le payer. » Répondit-il d'un ton rageur.

« Tu vas vraiment t'attaquer à elle ? » Couina Peter.

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais le sourire qu'il arborait le faisait vaguement ressembler à un tueur psychopathe.

* * *

Le lendemain, à leur réveil, James n'était plus dans son lit, et pas non plus dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, Lily se hâta de quitter la table, les laissant au milieu de leurs groupies.

« Lyra ? » fit Sirius en se penchant sur l'une d'entre elle, « donne ça à Evans tout de suite ». La petite blonde récupéra l'objet et couru hors de la salle pour rattraper la préfète. La facilité de Sirius à commander les autres était parfois effrayante… et souvent très utile.

Un instant plus tard, Lily se retrouvait avec une enveloppe rouge fumant entre ses mains. Tremblante, elle se précipita dans une salle de classe vide, et n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte que la voix magiquement amplifiée résonnait dans la salle comme un aboiement.

Les rares élèves qui passèrent dans le couloir des enchantements à ce moment là eurent un petit aperçut de la variété des insultes du répertoire des Black.

* * *

_Encore et encore, merci pour vos encouragements et vos ptites reviews!_

_on vous aime!_


	5. Steack de Cerf

_Roohhh! j'ai encore eu un retard monstre... excuses aplaties et répétées, _

_et bonne lecture!_

_Swen & PP-K_

* * *

Le professeur Slughorn traversait les vapeurs de potions pour aller d'un bureau à l'autre, ce qui laissait libre cours aux bavardages des sixièmes années.

« Regarde la gueule de Snivello… On dirait qu'il va vomir dans son chaudron… » dit Sirius dans un ricanement.

« Ya pas que lui… Relus pâlit de plus en plus. » fit James, inquiet.

« Va te faire foutre, Prongs, c'est la buée sur tes lunettes. »

Sirius ricana « J'adore quand t'es comme ça Moony ! »

« C'est bon vieux, c'est pour toi que je dit ça » marmonna James.

« Ecoute Prongs, occupe toi des petites fesses d'Evans, et laisse moi tranquille bordel ! »

Et tout deux s'enfermèrent dans un silence tendu, tandis que Black faisait des clins d'oeils à une fille qui le regardait. Cette dernière s'évanouit aussitôt, renversant dans le mouvement son chaudron sur la personne au bureau du premier rang, qui n'était autre que Lily Evans.

La rousse poussa un cri alors que le contenu du chaudron s'étalait sur sa robe, dégoulinait dans ses cheveux en un magma grumeleux. Elle bondit de sa chaise tandis que le professeur accourait, baguette en avant :

« _evanesco _! » Fit –il en la faisant rasseoir, sous les rires de Sirius et Peter (Remus étant trop énervé et James trop choqué).

« Padfoot ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! » Chuchota James après un moment.

« Hein ? Mais pas du toûûûûûût voyons ! » Répondit l'accusé d'un air innocent.

James hésita, puis finalement éclata de rire et serra la main de son meilleur ami.

Le reste de leur double cour de potion se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse, et même l'humeur de Lupin finit par s'améliorer, malgré ses coups d'œil angoissés par la fenêtre ouverte.

Au fur et a mesure que l'heure du repas approchait, l'attention des maraudeurs déclinait, et quand la cloche sonna, ils en étaient à se balancer des cartes explosives qu'ils avaient sortit peu après « l'incident » sous le regard vide de Slughorn qu les adorait.

A la sonnerie, nos maraudeurs (non sans avoir fait tomber accidentellement le paquet de carte dans le chaudron de Rogue) se précipitèrent à la grande salle, Lupin le premier.

« T'as les crocs Moony ? » demanda James un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je pourrai bouffer un cerf » répondit-il calmement, tout en regardant le visage de Prongs se décomposer.

« Evite de me sortir ça, c'était vraiment minable.. » Mais déjà Moony était en train de dévorer son déjeuner à coup de dents avides.

Tout à coup, la moitié de la table explosa de rire, et en se penchant un peu, James constata que la source de cette soudaine hilarité n'était autre que Lily, qui avait brusquement changé de couleur ; arborant maintenant un superbe teint orange avec quelques touches de vert.

Elle semblait n'avoir rien remarqué et c'est sa camarade de classe qui l'entraînait hors de la salle, probablement pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

« Sirius ? » Fit Potter d'un air menaçant.

« Ohh ! Délicieux ce gratin dauphinois, pas vrai Moony ? Hein Wormtail ? »

« Sisisi... très bon ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas mangé d'aussi goûteux ! » Pouffa Wormtail dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? » Dit James d'un ton peu avenant.

« Pas si longtemps voyons, on en a mangé la semaine dernière et… »

Sirius ne finit jamais sa phrase, interrompu par l'arrivée de la baguette de James juste sous son menton.

« Hum… euh… parce que le orange va bien avec ses yeux ? »

« Je T'INTERDIT de recommencer avec ça ! T'entends ? Lâche-la maintenant ! » Rugit-il, furieux.

« Heu, il n'a peut être pas fait ça tout seul… » Ajouta Remus en voyant les choses se corser.

« Quoi ? Tu l'as aidé ? »

XXX

Les maraudeurs durent supporte la mauvaise humeur de James et, ajoutée à la nervosité de Remus, une certaine tension régna entre eux cet après midi là. Au crépuscule, les maraudeurs regardèrent Rémus s'éloigner dans le parc en direction du saule cogneur, accompagné par Pomfresh et Dumbledore.

Oubliant toutes leurs petites querelles, ils étaient réunis près de la fenêtre, tremblant presque d'impatience. Le professeur, l'infirmière et Moony disparurent sous le jeune saule cogneur, et, au bout d'une demi heure, seuls les deux adultes réapparurent.

Les Maraudeurs attendirent encore un quart d'heure, puis sortirent rejoindre leur ami, dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité de James.

La pleine lune donnait un aspect étrange aux arbres du parc, et à peine eurent-il posé un pied dans l'herbe humide qu'un long hurlement se fit entendre. Sirius sourit, puis chuchota « On arrive Moony ! » avant de se métamorphoser en un grand chien au pelage noir et brillant.

James était déjà près de l'arbre, grand cerf majestueux, attendant que Wormtail se faufile sur le nœud permettant de calmer le saule.

Enfin, tous trois se précipitèrent dans le passage dissimulé par les branches basses. Ils galopèrent le long du passage, Padfoot aboyant en réponse aux hurlements du loup.

Ils ralentirent un peu en arrivant dans la cabane hurlante, conscients du danger que pouvais représenter Lupin. Dans la semi obscurité de la pièce brillaient deux yeux jaunes, accompagnés d'un grognement rauque. James et Sirius se jetèrent sur lui, tandis que Peter restait en arrière.

Quelques griffures superficielles plus tard, la joyeuse bande roulait a travers la pièce, tout quatre a nouveau réunis pour une nouvelle nuit inoubliable à explorer les alentours du village.

* * *

_Notre avant dernier chapitre vient de se terminer... J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe pas grand chose, mais bon, c'était marrant à écrire alors..._

_bisous baveux et dégoulinants de gratitude à Elby, Anne-Laure 0617, Lowelyne, Lisou 52, Arie-Evans et Phany, ainsi qu'a toutes les membres du glouss-gang à travers le monde!_

la suite bientôt (hum, normalement ...)


	6. Echec et Matte!

_**Et voila, après des siecles passés à chercher où on avait bien pu laisser trainer la fin, voici la toute dernière pice de cette tite fic!**_

_**Et c'est avec émotion (euh, enfin, ya des limites à l'émotion ¬¬ ) que je vous laisse en compagnie des maraudeurs pour une petite partie d'echec...**_

_**bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Echec et mat !

Une semaine plus tard, tout était redevenu normal, à l'exception de l'animosité que ressentaient trois des maraudeurs à l'envers de Lily.

La jeune fille supportait silencieusement les diverses « blagues » de Black et les allusions de Lupin, considérant que c'était le prix à payer pour être débarrassée des demandes incessantes de Potter.

Celui-ci avait repris ses petites habitudes (persécution de Snape, attrapage de vif d'or), à l'exception d'une seule : il prenait depuis une application particulière à éviter Lily. De plus, il ne tentait plus d'empêcher ses amis de la persécuter comme si elle n'existait plus pour lui.

Il refusait néanmoins de s'intéresser au glouss-gang, plus heureux que jamais, car tout semblait montrer que tout les maraudeurs étaient libres.

Le seul qui profitait de sa situation de bourreau des cœurs était Sirius. Il changeait de petite amie à peu près une fois par jour, sinon plus et, malgré sa réputation, toute ne pensaient qu'à faire partie de son palmarès.

Ce soir là, dans la salle commune, Sirius était donc penché sur une de ses très nombreuses conquêtes, laquelle gémissait bruyamment sous ses baisers.

Préférant ne pas assister à la scène, le reste du glouss-gang avait déserté les lieux, laissant la tour dans un calme relatif. Lily soupira.

Cette petite dinde n'allait-elle jamais se taire ? Quel plaisir pouvait-elle prendre à rester avec ce type dépourvu du moindre sentiment ?

Laissant vagabonder ses pensées, les yeux de la jeune préféte se posèrent tout naturellement sur James, occupé à faire une partie d'échec avec Remus. Elle devait se l'avouer, ses nombreuses tentatives (sans résultat) de sortir avec elle, lui manquaient. Elle était redevenue une simple bonne élève, n'ayant pas d'autres activités que de faire ses devoirs et punir les élèves. Rien de bien passionnant. Sa vie, sans les attaques de James, était d'une monotonie affolante. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

James sentait les deux yeux verts posés sur sa nuque, et éprouvait donc une difficulté particulière à se concentrer. Quand il la vit se lever d'un pas gracieux, son attention pour le jeu baissa considérablement.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se pencha par dessus son épaule.

« On dirait bien que ton roi est en mauvaise posture, Potter » souffla t-elle

Il sentait ses longs cheveux roux caresser son épaule, il sentait son parfum sucré, il …

« LUPIN ! »

« Oui Thomas ? » fit Remus en souriant gentiment à l'élève de quatrième année.

« Tu peux venir nous aider ? »

Il fit mine de soupirer, puis, se tournant vers Lily, demanda :

« Tu me remplace Evans ? Ca devrait pas être très dur, Prongs est un adversaire lamentable. »

La jeune fille prit place en face de James et entre eux s'installa un silence… gêné. Potter jouait en effet lamentablement, mais c'était surtout du au charme de son adversaire.

« Alors Potter, on se laisse battre par une préfète. »

« La galanterie avant tout, ma chère » répondit-il en passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? » dit Evans

James ne savait pas si elle parlait d'eux ou du jeu. Il garda le silence et avança son cavalier, malgré les protestations de celui-ci.

« Mais non ! » chuchota t-elle. « Là tu laisse la reine sans défense ! »

Elle posa sa main sur celle de James, et fit reculer le pion jusqu'à sa place initiale. James sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer tandis que Lily qui semblait impassible, jubilait intérieurement.

«Il faudrait que tu me donne des cours, que je me perfectionne. Et pas avec Mac go cette fois »

Elle rougit et sentit les doigts du jeune homme remonter le long de son bras.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » sourit-il « je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre… »

Il murmura une formule, et la table d'échec alla s'écraser non loin de Wormtail, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tous deux étaient maintenant très proche. Peut être trop proche même, pensa Lily alors qu'elle s'approchait encore, sentant le bras de James passer autour de sa taille.

Elle frissonna, comme hypnotisée par les yeux noisette qui l'observaient. Elle perdait totalement le contrôle de la situation. Et lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, elle s'abandonna toute entière à la sensation de bonheur extraordinaire qui l'envahissait.

Et rien d'autre que ce moment ne comptait. Rien d'autre… Sauf peut être le murmure de Potter à son oreille :

« Finalement, j'ai gagné, Evans. »

* * *

**_ayééé! enfin terminée! Pas pour dire que la fin est baclée, juste que j'en avais un peu marre d'avoir ça en plan nn_**

**_alors? L'est-y pas machiavellique ce petit James? mdr!_**

**_Bon, come c'est la fin finale de cette fanfic, je vous lance le Great Review Game!_**

**_Que pensez vous de tout ça?_**

**_a : Top fuuuuun! ça vallait le coup d'attendre!_**

**_b : Mouaif, franchement vous vous êtes pas foulé pour la fin les filles_**

**_c : De toute façon cté nul depuis le début --"_**

**_d : Sirius est à MOI !_**

**_e : James est à MOI! _**

**_f : Mort à lily!_**

**_g : cté quoi la question déjà?_**

**_PS: Remus m'appartient, c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas mis dans les propositions nn_**

**_ro ro ro kissus à tout le monde!_**

****


End file.
